Family Ties
by Daddy's Girl 1999
Summary: After Noah is murdered in a string of child abduction/killings that Olivia called in the BAU to help solve, she manages to keep it together until she breaks. She takes a week off and flees, ending up at Donald and Ilene Cragen’s house, where she forms sturdy and unbreakable family ties with the couple. This is a sequel to New Beginnings and does not follow canon.
1. Vacation

_Chantel: "How do you know? Maybe your father never loved you!"_

_Olivia: "You know what? He didn't, but I still know this is wrong!"_

Captain Olivia Benson's phone rang, and she put down the paperwork she was reviewing to answer. "Captain Benson."

"Congratulations Olivia." Donald Cragen's voice said from the other end of the line. Olivia smiled. "Thanks Don. What have you been up to?"

"Driving Ilene insane," he quipped, and she could hear Ilene laughing in the background. She was about to reply when Finn entered. "Liv, Carisi is here."

"I have to go Don. Can I come over tonight?"

"You are always welcome. See you tonight." They said their goodbyes and hung up.

Olivia grabbed her stuff and locked up her office. She then walked out into the bullpen to find their teammate turned ADA. "Hey Counsellor, what's up?"

"Conviction in the Milano case. I just thought I would stop by and tell you myself."

"Thanks! Finn, you're in charge for the next week," she yelled over her shoulder as she walked out. She rarely took time off, but she needed the rest.

Olivia arrived at Don's house twenty minutes later, not even bothering to stop at her apartment.

She found herself pulled into a hug as soon as she set down her stuff. "Missed ya too Don, but I also need to breathe." He let her go.

Olivia used the bathroom before quickly returning. She ducked into the kitchen and stood beside Don, helping him prepare dinner in comfortable silence. It was Don who finally broke the silence. "You have made me so proud Liv, Ilene too. As far as Ilene and I are concerned, you are our kid."

Olivia blushed, not used to positive comments aimed towards her.

"I recalled what you said to me the day you retired. You said that there is way more to life than being a detective, that I should try to discover who I am outside of the job. I was overwhelmed when I was promoted. I decided to take a break and took a week off."

Don patted her shoulder as he walked over to the oven. "You are welcome to grab some stuff from your apartment and stay here."

"I might just take you up on that. You were on to something. It is nice to be able to lay down my arms and not have to be the tough as nails Captain Benson."

"Liv, there is something more to it than just wanting to relax. Tell me what's wrong."

She found herself unable to ignore the fatherly tone in his voice and began to talk as he pulled the lasagna from the oven. "I adopted a young boy, Noah Porter Benson in 2016. He was my whole world Don. You would have loved him."

"Where is he?" In an uncharacteristic display of emotion, tears poured down her face. "Noah was killed in a string of child killings. I called the BAU in to help. Lucy, his nanny, was knocked out, and he was gone. All I could think of was that I wanted Noah, that he was finally going to meet you when he came back home! He was only six years old!"

Don finished up and opened his arms wide. Before he knew it, he was met with an armful of Olivia. That is how Ilene found her husband and their daughter a half hour later, except that they were on the couch. Olivia's tear streaked face was on Don's chest. "Dinner is ready honey. I want to let Livi sleep."

Ilene nodded and served herself, understanding her husband. He wouldn't want to move in the slightest, to disturb what was likely the first peaceful sleep she had gotten in months. She silently stroked Olivia's hair as she walked by.

After Ilene had went to bed for the night, Olivia finally woke up. "Good morning sunshine." If it was any other person, Olivia would have scowled, but she settled for a small smile. "We can go to your apartment and grab some stuff, then come back here and eat dinner."

With that, they got up and promptly left for her apartment. Olivia grabbed some clothes and toiletries as well as a photo album and one of Noah's baby blankets. They returned just as quickly as they had left, and Liv gladly dug into the lasagna he placed in front of her. After they were done eating, Olivia showered and got into bed. She laid her cheek on the soft surface of her son's baby blanket when her phone rang, telling her she had a text.

**_Finn:_** Baby girl, are you okay? It is not like you to suddenly take off. I just wanted to check in.

**_Olivia:_** I am on my way to being ok Finn. Noah's death is hitting me harder than I thought. I am staying at Don and Ilene's for the week.

**_Finn:_** Glad you are ok. I will lay Amanda off from contacting you and not give away your location. Rest up and heal. Do not push Don away. He and Ilene love you.

**_Olivia:_** Gotcha Finn. I am going to rest now. Thanks TTYL.

She smiled, looking up from her phone when Ilene and Don walked in. "Hey honey, how are you doing?"

Don started stroking her cheek, and she leaned into the touch, a smile on her face. "I was talking to Finn. He texted me asking if I was okay. He is the only NYPD detective who knows my location, and it is to stay that way."

She put her phone on the nightstand, smiling when Ilene moved to tuck her in. "Sleep tight honey. We love you."

Tears of joy started pouring down Olivia's face as she looked up at the two people who she came to love as her parents. "I love you two so much mom and dad. Goodnight."

**The Next Morning:**

9:00 AM fast approached, and the sole detective of Manhattan SVU was wondering where their Captain was. "Finn," Amanda drawled, her Southern accent think with worry. "Where is Liv?"

"First and foremost, Liv is safe. She is on vacation, sorting through some emotional trauma. I am the only one that will know where she is the entire week that she is gone." Amanda nodded.

Meanwhile, Olivia emerged in the kitchen, hair tousled and rubbing her eyes. It was 9:30 by the time she headed towards the coffee. "Good morning Olivia."

"Hey mom, what's planned for today?" Ilene smiled at her daughter, who very clearly had inherited her father's inquisitive nature and knack for police work. "Well, I suggest we go to the Pocono Mountains for a few days. Your dad and I have been wanting to, and with you here, it can be our first family vacation. What do you think honey?"

Olivia's eyes lit up with childlike excitement! This would be her first family vacation ever!

As soon as her dad emerged from the bathroom, she barrelled into his arms, almost knocking him over. "I assume you told her. I love both of you very much."

Olivia smiled harder(if it was even possible) as she pulled back from the embrace. "Get packed Olivia. We leave after lunch." She got a shower and changed into a gray NYPD shirt and black leggings before going back to bed. She had yet to unpack after arriving yesterday.

Olivia pulled out her phone and sent out a quick text to Finn.

**_Olivia:_** I am going to the Poconos with Don and Ilene. Don't come looking for me.

**_Finn:_** Okay baby girl. Have fun and live it up.

Olivia smiled when Ilene came in, stroking her cheek. "Hey honey, are you ready for lunch?"

"Yea," she replied, leaning into her touch before getting up. She walked into the dining room, where a bowl of chicken noodle soup was waiting for her.

"Thanks mom and dad," she exclaimed before digging into the bowl of soup in front of her. Afterwards, they loaded their bags in the car and headed off, Ilene behind the wheel.


	2. Next

_If you knew how lonely my life has been, and how long I've been so alone. If you knew how I wanted someone to come along and change my life the way you've done. It feels like home to me. It feels like home to me. It feels like I'm all the way back where I come from. It feels like home to me. It feels like home to me feels like I'm all the way back where I belong..._

**_Mount Vernon, Virginia _**

Aaron Hotchner held his son close as the young man sobbed. "Shh son, go back to sleep. You are safe now. I am not going anywhere."

Eventually, the soft reassurances and gentle touch worked, soothing Spencer into a deep and dreamless sleep.

**_Manhattan Special Victims Unit Manhattan, New York _**

Captain Olivia Benson gazed curiously at a vase of white chrysanthemums, card, and stuffed animal on her desk. She opened the card, her curiosity disappearing when she recognised the handwriting.

Olivia,

When I first met you, I asked: what the hell am I getting myself into. As I got to know you, I realised what an amazing woman you are.

You are beautiful, compassionate, intelligent, kind, and possess a level of strength never seen before. I could not be more proud to call you my daughter than I am now. Love, Dad

"Captain, who is the secret admirer," Deputy Chief Christian Garland asked when he entered her office. She smiled at him wistfully. "No secret admirer sir. My dad, Donald Cragen."

"Donald Cragen, the Donald Cragen, is your dad? I didn't know he had children."

"He is not my biological father, but he is my dad sir. What can I do for you?"

"I assume you have heard of the Central Park Rapist? Consider it an order to call the Behavioural Analysis Unit in for help."

"Consider it done sir," she said, picking up her desk phone and dialling the direct line of Supervisory Special Agent In Charge Aaron Hotchner.

**_Behavioural Analysis Unit Quantico, Virginia _**

Aaron smiled as he caught a glimpse of his son sleeping peacefully on his office couch. The peace was soon shattered by the ringing of his desk phone.

"SSA Aaron Hotchner," he answered. "Hotch, this is Captain Benson from Manhattan Special Victims Unit. I was ordered to call you by Deputy Chief Garland for help catching the Central Park Rapist."

"Send me the information, and we'll be on our way."

"I texted my dad. He says that there is more than enough room for you all to stay at his house."

"Tell him we say thank you." They said their goodbyes and hung up.

"Dad, where we goin," Spencer slurred, his voice thick with sleep.

"Captain Benson needs our help. Round table in five son."

**_Brooklyn, New York:_**

"Mom and Dad, thanks for letting the BAU stay," Olivia said as she ate her dinner. Don and Ilene smiled warmly at their daughter. "You're welcome honey. It is the least we can do," Don said, kissing his daughter's head as they walked by.

The doorbell rang a few minutes later, and Olivia answered it, a warm smile on her face. "Hello Aaron, Spencer, JJ, Dave, Derek, and Penelope. Thanks you for coming." Introductions were made, and the BAU team got settled into their rooms. They each got a shower and emerged in jeans and t-shirts.

"Dad, we're headed to the station. See you later," she said, pulling her hair into a ponytail. She grabbed her keys, badge, gun, NYPD jacket, and her NYPD ball cap before leaving with the BAU.

Manhattan Special Victims Unit Manhattan, New York

It was nearing one in the morning. The BAU and SVU teams were frustrated by their lack of leads and exhausted after the Central Park Rapist struck 6 more times.

"Okay y'all, time to go home. Regroup at noon. Unis will handle any new victim that comes up," Liv said, and everybody nodded their consent. Little did they know, one of their own would soon fall victim.


	3. Revelation

**Bellevue Emergency Room**

Olivia Benson sat up straight in the hospital bed, her eyes wide with fear. "Captain, we need to make sure you are ok! You were attacked pretty bad."

"You need to fuck off! Get me my father!" The doctor nodded to the nurse, who understood his silent command and went to call Donald Cragen.

"Hello, are you Donald Cragen, the father of Captain Olivia Benson?"

"No, I am Ilene Cragen, Captain Benson's mother. Is she okay?" Ilene's heart dropped into her stomach at the nurse's next words.

"I am RN Madeline Cochran. Your daughter is at Bellevue ER. I have been ordered to call and ask specifically for her dad. Get him to come here ASAP. She is not responding well to anybody and keeps asking for her dad."

Ilene acknowledged that she understood before she said her goodbyes and hung up. She then frantically texted her husband.

**_Ilene:_** Don, get your ass to the hospital. A registered nurse by the name of Madeline Cochran from Bellevue called. Olivia is there. She won't properly respond to anyone and keeps asking for you.

**_Don:_** Shit, I am on my way! I will keep in touch!

Twenty minutes later, Donald Cragen ran into Bellevue, frantically heading towards the ER. "My name is Don Cragen. My wife said an RN from here called, saying our daughter is here."

"Hello sir. I am RN Madeline Cochran. Your daughter is in the last room to the right. We had to sedate her. It would be best if you are there when she wakes up.

He ran to Olivia's room. As soon as he entered, the doctor silently acknowledged him before leaving, the nurses following.

"Olivia baby, it's me. It's daddy," he softly murmured, combing his fingers through her brunette hair. "I know it hurts, and I know you're scared. I don't plan on going anywhere, and neither does your mommy. Stay strong, stand back, and let us help you," he said before sitting on the bed.

**Olivia's POV:**

I hear my dad's voice, and I feel myself slowly awakening. I can't see him due to the tears filling my eyes. "Daddy," I cry out repeatedly, holding out my arms. I don't give a shit about how childish I am acting. All I want is for my daddy to hold me.

It's as if all the pain washes away when he pulled me into his arms, careful of the IV and tubes. He manoeuvres so we are laying down, my head resting on his chest.

**Donald Cragen's POV:**

It's as if a dam breaks inside Olivia the moment her head falls on my chest. "I am your dad sweetheart . You can talk to me about anything. I am not going anywhere," I say reassuringly, squeezing Olivia closer to me. I silently hold her close, her sobs shattering my heart into billions of pieces. Eventually, her tears cease, and I have to strain my ears to hear her. "I spend my entire career hunting down scumbags. Clearly, I didn't do a good enough job because one came after me."

"Captain Olivia Madeline Benson, you listen to me right now. You are one of the best captains, if not the best captain, who works for the NYPD. My dad said he promises to take over your squad, and we all promise to work to catch the bastard that raped you. All you need to do is worry about healing."

"Thank you Spencer. I appreciate that. Can you please bring me my glasses off my desk?"

**Two Weeks Later:**

Olivia smiled at her well wishers as she entered the precinct. She was there to meet with Chief Garland for a few minutes before meeting her parents for lunch. "Hey Captain, how are you?"

"Better than I thought," she said, smiling at him. "My parents are amazing, and although it's a struggle, I am getting better every day."

"That's good. I realise that it may be too soon to ask this, but I have to. When are you returning to work?"

"Sir, I am still in a healing process. Though I have been cleared by the department shrink, I have decided to take another two weeks. I don't feel like I am ready yet."

"That is perfectly understandable. All I ask is that you check in with me on your first day back. You may leave." She did just that after saying her goodbyes. Five minutes later, she met her parents at a nearby Hothead Burritos, a slight smile on her face as she was enfolded in their embrace. "How did the meeting with your chief go honey?"

"It went well. He is in agreement with me taking another two weeks. He is also completely understanding."

"That's great honey," her parents said, enthusiastic for their daughter. Soon, they got down to eating.

A short time after they arrived, a crying Olivia barrelled into her mother's arms. "Sweetheart, what's wrong?" It took awhile for her to calm down enough to speak. "Serena called. She wants to meet. I don't know what to do. I feel confused and scared mom. What should I do?"

"Honey, I cannot tell you what to do, but what I can say is that your father and I love you very much. We will support you in whatever you choose. That is what parents do."

"I love you so much mom. If I meet her, will you and dad come?"

"Of course we would sweetheart. It's completely up to you. Just know that we will support you in whatever you choose," Ilene replied, kissing her daughter's head. Don walked in, wrapping his arms around his wife and daughter. "You two are my whole world, and I love y'all so much."

"We love you too," Ilene and Olivia said, and they soon broke from their family hug. "Dad, can we talk," Olivia asked, and Don smiled, kissing her head.

"Let's take a walk," he suggested, and they put on their shoes before leaving. Don wrapped his arm around Olivia's shoulders, and she took a few minutes to speak.

"Daddy, Serena called. She wants to see me and claims to be sober."

"What do you want to do," he enquired, taking a deep breath before continuing. "Your mom and I will support you in whatever you choose."

"I want to see her. Will you come with me?" Don kissed the side of his daughter's head. "Of course. You are our whole world darling."

Olivia smiled as she pulled out her phone, texting Serena.

**_Olivia:_** Tomorrow at noon. Manhattan SVU, and you BETTER be sober.

**_Serena:_** Okay.

**The Next Day:**

Olivia smiled nervously at her parents as Spencer walked in. "Captain Benson, Serena is here. Should I escort her in? Also, my dad wants to talk to you afterwards."

"Please do so. Thank you Dr. Hotchner," she said, gazing nervously at her parents.

Her dad was seated to her right, her mother to her left. Together, they formed a formidable trio, her parents ready to stand up for her. Serena entered, and Olivia looked up at her bewildered biological mother.

"Sit down," she said, gesturing to the chairs in front of her desk. Serena sat before beginning to speak. "I just wanted to let you know that I have been sober for a year."

"And? A year of sobriety doesn't make up for 18 years of your alcoholic rages. You lost your right to be my mother," she replied, raising her eyebrows. Olivia felt her dad put his hand in hers, followed by her mom holding her other hand.

"But Olivia. I became sober for you," Serena exclaimed, and Olivia fumed. "As much as I appreciate the gesture, it came many years too late. And it's Captain Benson to you," she said, picking up her phone. "Spencer, will you please escort Miss Benson out and tell your father I am ready?"

"Yes I most certainly will," he replied before hanging up.

**Squadroom:**

"Dad, I am going to escort Serena out. Captain Benson says she's ready to talk," Spencer said, and his father smiled a rare smile, only ever directed towards him. They went to her office, and as soon as Serena was gone, Aaron Hotchner began to speak.

"Captain Benson, the DNA from your rape kit yielded a very shocking clue. There is no other way to say this, but the Central Park Rapist is your biological father."


End file.
